


My Protector

by AntRome7



Series: Essie and Ally [4]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Big Sisters, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little Sisters, M/M, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntRome7/pseuds/AntRome7
Summary: Big siblings are supposed to protect their younger siblings. And that's the only thing on Essie's mind, protect her baby sister.
Relationships: Emperor Awesome & Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder), Lord Hater & Sylvia Zbornak, Lord Hater/Commander Peepers (Wander Over Yonder)
Series: Essie and Ally [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922542
Kudos: 2





	My Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Wander Over Yonder belongs to Craig McCracken and Disney.

A villain party. Those words echoed in the mind of 10-year-old Ally as she let her older sister, Essie, brush her hair into a bun. Essie's white hair tied into a back ponytail as she sat on her knees as she did her sister's hair. Ally picked up the list of the other children of the other villains.

**February Gravintos, Fergus Gravintos- Emperor Awesome.**

**Felicity Goddard, Lilth Goddard- Lord Dominator**

**Juniper Kelper, Fern Kelper, Rosemary Kelper, Taylor Kelper- Dr. Screwball Jones.**

**Pesalline and Allyayah Peepers- Lord Hater and Commander Peepers**

"A banana has children." Essie snickered after putting the brush down and moving onto the make-up part.

Ally smiled at the thought too. Two kids Essie's age and two Ally's age were adopted and being raised by a banana. Essie was trying to make the pre-teen comfortable, Ally could see that. Not only was she going to be one of the youngest children there, she was the only one who had different colored eyes. Essie moved on from the lipstick to the eyeshadow. Ally closed her eyes as Essie put on the blue eyeshadow and reopened them when her older sister was done.

"We'll only have to the make-up stuff today." Essie told her sister.

Essie knew how much Ally hated make-up. Ever since she was eight. Ally sighed as she watched as Essie got up and walked over to the vanity that came with their room and started to put on her own make-up. A knock on the door made Essie put everything away.

"Mrs. Pesalline, Mrs. Allyayah, King Uley and Queen Ulaysia are ready for you to go to the ballroom." Unita, one of the servants, announced through the door.

"We're coming." Essie responded to what Unita had said. 

Ally stood up and let Essie take her hand into hers. As they got closer to to the ballroom, Ally started to feel more anxious as she got to see more of the children. Essie looked over to her little sister and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. 

"You're going to be ok, you're going to be ok little sister." Essie told her younger sibling. "If anybody tries to mess with you, then they're going to deal with me." 

Ally smiled. "Yes big sister." 


End file.
